The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of carnation or pinks from the genus Dianthus and given the cultivar name ‘Raspberry Ruffles’. The new plant was the result of an intentional cross on May 14, 2012 under the direction of the inventor between Dianthus ‘WP Passion’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,440 as the female or seed parent and ‘Valda Isolde’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,915 (known by the tradename Fancy Knickers) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was harvested and sown on Jul. 2, 2012. The new hybrid was first isolated from trials at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2013 as a single seedling clone and given the breeder number 12-64-3 later in the evaluation processes. Dianthus ‘Raspberry Ruffles’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2013 using traditional shoot tip cutting procedures and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of Dianthus ‘Raspberry Ruffles’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, under this or any name or tradename, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.